Dream Lover
by spocksillogic
Summary: Sometimes dreams become reality


Dream Lover

I wait in bed for my lover to arrive. He comes to me each night in my dreams. But tonight will be different.

It started near the middle of 7th year; Voldemort was planning for what was to be the final battle. It was Christmas holidays and we were all at the Order headquarters. Dumbledore had wanted us to brush up on our Occlumency and Legilimency skills. Dumbledore himself would be instructing Harry and Remus was to teach Ron. Which meant I got HIM.

It was going fine until the last night of holidays. He pushed me, tried to challenge me and found the dream. I had been having it since the summer, the dream of my dark lover. I was so embarrassed I could not breathe. But then instead of him taking advantage and making some snaky, hurtful comment, he surprised me. He just looked at me briefly with the softest of expressions in his ebony eyes. Then he lowered his gaze, stood up and walked away, never saying a word.

I was both happy and nervous when school started again. I dreaded the first class we would have together. My dreams had resumed but different than before. My dark lover was beginning to lose his vagueness. Becoming more familiar. But it was not just my lover who changed. The whole tone of it changed. It had become softer and more tentative and no longer went as far as it had before.

The weeks went on and my dream lover continued to take shape until finally He was standing before me. I could deny it no longer. I whispered his name for the first time. He lowered his head, backed away into the shadows and out of my mind. I woke up then, confused. How could it be him? But it was and I wanted him, have always wanted him.

I went back to sleep but he did not return to me that night. Nor did he return the next. On the third night I sought him out after dinner and knocked on his door. He did not open it, did not respond, but that night he came back to me.

I went to bed and lay there until I felt a soft tickling inside my mind. Then he was standing before me. He was as shy and hesitant as I was. I rose up and he came closer until we were but a breath apart. He reached out to gently cup my face. My eyes closed of their own volition. I felt him lean in as he drew me closer. Our lips met for the first time, soft and questioning. I felt his lips, warm against mine, part slightly and I answered in kind. The kiss deepened and our tongues met in their first seduction.

I molded myself to him as he wrapped me in his loving embrace. The dreams of my dark lover had never felt like this. I slid my arms around him and brought one up to the back of his head, entangling my hand in his long raven hair. I heard a soft moan of pleasure escape from him and felt my body respond. I let out my own sigh and he picked me up and laid me down upon the bed. He kissed me again and I felt his hand travel up my side and just barely brush against my breast. My breath hitched in my throat at the contact. He broke the kiss and looked at me, concern on his pale features. I smiled reassuringly at him and whispered, "More." I saw the tension in him lessen as he leaned in to capture my lips once again.

I felt his hands resume their exploration, bolder this time, and felt my body respond to him again. He was so careful and slow that when he finally cupped my breast, I sighed and arched into his touch. I ran my hand up his back and into his hair once again. I grabbed a handful to pull him closer and I realized he loved it when I played with his hair. It melted him completely and I felt him deepen the kiss.

I took his hand and guided it to the hem of my nightgown and curled his fingers around it. He took the hint and slid it up to my hips. I wore no panties and felt the heat of his fingers as they brushed over me. He helped me to sit up so as to remove the satin completely. When he had slipped it over my head I reached for him so that I could give him his freedom as well. But he stopped me and held me at arms length. He just sat there for a moment gazing at me as if he was trying to burn every feature of my body into his mind. Then he sighed and whispered, " So beautiful," and from that moment I knew I was forever his. For the first time in my life I was truly at a loss for words. I wanted so much to tell him how I felt, how he made me feel but I could not. But the look in his eyes tells me that he knows anyway.

He stands then, taking a step back and begins to undo the multitude of buttons on his high-necked frock coat. I watched his long elegant fingers perform their task with practiced ease and longed for them on my skin again.

We held each other's gaze as he removed each article of clothing until finally he stood there pale, naked and vulnerable. He has so many scars, but each one is beautiful to me, even the one where the Dark Mark had been. I go to him and whisper the same words he had said to me. "So beautiful." I took his hand and lead him back to the bed. I sat back and pulled him on top of me. I felt the hardness of his long, beautiful erection press into my thigh. I felt my essence flow more freely at the thought of what was to come. My gift to him. He claims my mouth and with it my heart.

After a moment I feel his lips leave mine moving along my jaw and down my neck. Lingering at my pulse points, I never knew how sensitive those spots could be. He moved further down and gently kissed the peak of one breast made his way over to the other. He kissed its peak before finally taking his first taste. The feel of his tongue on my nipple just fanned the flame that was building inside me. The need to be consumed by that fire had grown intense.

I don't know how long he remained at my breasts, showing each one the same tender attentions but I know it was both too long and not long enough. Then he began to trail his sweet kisses further down my body. He positioned himself between my legs, spreading them wider as he moved closer to his destination. When he reached my mound he placed one kiss there before using his long elegant fingers to part me.

I was trembling now and my breathing had become shallow. I felt his breath tease my most sensitive of places as he whispered those words again. His lips lowered to me, his tongue, so hot and soft against my clit, tasting and caressing me. I came quickly for him, calling out his name. He moved down and fed on my gift to him. I felt him endeavoring to catch every drop. Plunging his tongue deep inside me to find its source.

When he had had his fill he moved back up my body and positioned himself at my entrance, kissing me as he did so. I tasted myself on his lips, the essence of what he created. He pushed slowly into me as his tongue did the same. Slowly, torturously until he filled me. Never had I felt such peace and completion. His body fit mine perfectly. We stayed that way for a long time, relishing in our joining.

Finally my hand, that had been griping his back, traveled down to his firm buttock. I squeezed and he began to move. He began slowly at first, sliding in and out, establishing a rhythm. I let it guide me but what began slowly soon quickened. I met each of his thrusts with one of my own. Over and over. The tempo growing faster, fueling the fire until it blazed and consumed us both.

We continued making love like that every night until the last day of the year. Now, tonight, for the first time he will come to me and my dark lover will step out of my dreams and into my life.

End


End file.
